dkctvfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluster Kong
Bluster Kong, better known by his alter-ego's name Leo Luster, is one of the exclusive characters from the show. He is voiced by Donald Burda. Bluster is known for his job as a resident of a barrel-making factory by the name of Bluster Barrelworks. Throughout the show, Bluster has a crush on Candy, who is the only employee working for Bluster Barrelworks, and he keeps impressing her, but Candy is only dating Donkey Kong. Personality Bluster is vain, arrogant, self-absorbed, self-entitled, self-pitying, and selfish. In fact, he is, in short, a raging egotist with a severe narcissism disorder and god complex. He is so excited about the fact he exists, he cannot fathom the idea that candy Kong, his biggest crush, doesn't love him back, and actually thinks he can poach her from donkey Kong. He'll even steal the crystal coconut and endanger congo-bongo island to grab her attention. He is often considered as a spineless worm, and this was shown when he cowered in fear at king k. Rool. Cranky Kong, however, calls him pompous, obnoxious, a spoiled brat, and a mama's boy of a baboon as seen in "Four Weddings and a Coconut". In "From Zero to Hero" and during a song named "Bluster the Benevolent", he says that he's benevolent, but his egotism prevails, as he assumes in one week, he will be hailed as a god, have cities with plaques on every building referencing him, and and he wants to win the Nobel Prize for bringing world peace about in the blink of an eye. However, after the song, Bluster's idea of turning over a new leaf went out badly. In "Get a Life, Don't Save One", his personality shows a more likable and sporting side, as when donkey Kong saved bluster from being trapped inside a barrel, bluster called donkey Kong a "champ among chimps," meaning he wasn't above admitting respect towards this love rival. Appearance As seen in his look, his concept may be inspired by Swanky Kong's, but it is unknown if it's true or not.http://www.mariowiki.com/Bluster_Kong#Trivia As he looks in the show, he has a pink beige colored stomach which is all surrounded in dark brown fur, a black mustache, and a trendy haircut. For his hands and his legs, he has sleeves with gold buttons on it. Relationships Donkey Kong Throughout the entire show, DK and Bluster are seen as rivals. Donkey Kong dislikes Bluster's personality, while Bluster hates DK dating Candy, despite the fact the Bluster has a crush of Candy. Dixie Kong Out of all of the Kongs, Bluster Kong seems to treat Dixie a little kinder, but the two don't really interact with each other. Candy Kong Bluster, of course, has an enormous crush on Candy. He always tries to concern Candy, but Candy refuses to date Bluster. However, in It's a Wonderful Life, in the world without Donkey Kong, Bluster and Candy are actually dating each other. Eddie Not much is known about Bluster and Eddie's relationship, but in Follow That Coconut, Eddie used to attend the soccer play with Bluster, and Eddie remembers the old switcheroo. Funky Kong Funky and Bluster don't seem to interact with each other, but in Hooray for Holly-Kongo Bongo, Bluster gets on Funky's nerves when writing the script for the movie. Also, in Buried Treasure, they team up together to find the buried treasure. However, in the end of the episode, they get stuck under a minecart and Funky wants to talk about their middle names. Trivia *Like Donkey Kong, the "bluster" in his name means that you are talking in a loud and aggressive voice, which may be why Bluster is very selfish.https://www.google.com/?gws_rd=ssl#q=define+bluster *In Get a Life, Don't Save One, King K. Rool calls Bluster a "blister", which means "an annoying person".https://www.google.com/?gws_rd=ssl#q=define+blister References Category:Characters Category:Apes Category:People who work for Bluster Barrelworks